


New Old Look, New Old Life

by Sasseraph



Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasseraph/pseuds/Sasseraph
Summary: Adjusting to indefinite stay on Elysium.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	New Old Look, New Old Life

**Author's Note:**

> Moon quarantine, moon quarantine.
> 
> Just finished first Legends series playthrough. It was excellent and I am so confused.

"Is there...a mirror here somewhere?"

"Oh please, Trigger. You look fine, I'm sure of it."

Rock was less certain, but was apparently without the means to argue. The residency room's walls were slightly reflective, he supposed, adjusting the attire Yuna had given him with only his blurry image as reference. Was it really moral of him to use Gatz's clothing after his sacrifice? He had no answer, but Yuna insisted. He was hesitant for a multitude of reasons, though it hardly mattered now he'd dug himself into this hole. He wasn't fond of staying in his armour forever, he supposed, though it did hide what he could almost forget about. He believed he understood now, at least to some degree, what the symbols on his shoulders were; why they were so similar to Juno's mark. Rock didn't own any sleeveless shirts.

"Is something the matter?" came Yuna's voice from outside.

"Sorry, just a sec’." Tearing his eyes from the blurred reflection of his shoulders, he gathered his armour in his arms and pushed open the door. "Where should I…?" Yuna stood with her hand resting under her chin, and he wondered if she was even listening. Should he continue? He slowly closed the door behind him, eyeing her curiously as she sized him up. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, I’m sorry. You just look so much like you used to."

"Used to?" What did he 'used to' look like? Had he not always been a fighter? "Did I used to wear this?"

Yuna seemed amused at this. "Not exactly that, no. You aren’t a servitor unit, after all. Similar, though." His shoulder marks being visible for once certainly helped the look. "How much do you really remember, anyway?"

"Elysium is...familiar," Rock admitted. "But…" Only his essential files had been transferred to Data; that of Master's command and genetic code, but little of his unrelated existence beforehand. Not that he had downloaded it all yet to begin with. It was all so much. Still, being there made him feel... _ something _ . Despite his presumed previous involvement in the defense quarter, its layout escaped him. In his defense, Yuna hadn't been much help either despite her claims. The residential area on the other hand...it felt like home. It made him a bit uncomfortable now that it was empty, but he felt he could stay there forever. Just to think. To ruminate. It seemed they might be trapped on Elysium a while; perhaps he would get that chance. "I remember Master." The only thing that was missing.

Yuna watched with a sympathetic if inquisitive look, once again giving his outfit a once-over. "Why don't you store your armour in the Master Room? I'm certain you won't forget it there."

"Right…" They both turned to head back into the building, and Rock carefully set the pile in the corner of the room.

“Sera should be reconfiguring the library,” Yuna continued, stepping up onto the mother elevator.

Rock wasn’t so sure, but he followed her lead. “She...doesn’t like me.” The elevator began its descent.

“Can you blame her?” Ah. He supposed she had more than one reason to dislike him, but whether they were directly his own fault he couldn’t recall. “Anyway, it hardly matters now." Now...now he wasn't sure who he was anymore. Now the system was destroyed. Now they were trapped here together for who knew how long. Trapped here with the reason why. Would its units stay connected? Regardless, it would be...unfortunate to maintain negativity with Sera, especially in this indefinite predicament. 

He was glad Yuna was with him as they stepped off the stopped platform, using her clearance to bypass the area's defense systems and enter the library. Sera stood at the main terminal, supposedly working on something with the now-empty library system. She didn't look up when they entered; it was obvious who it was. "Yuna," she acknowledged as they neared. Rock was surprised when she turned her head slightly at their approach, having spotted him from the corner of her eye. Less surprised when she looked him over, examining his new appearance. He vaguely remembered this room. He didn't remember being summoned there ever being a good thing. It made him a tad uneasy. Sera wasn't exactly helping that as of present. "Trigger."

"...Mother." Sera kept staring at him, though her expression didn't change. Did it ever? He couldn't tell from her reaction whether that was an appropriate response; he had hoped the acknowledgement would at the very least bring the beginning of some sort of reconciliation. It was hard to know how to move on from something he could hardly recall. He was vaguely aware of Yuna's eyes on him as well. Eventually - at last - he caught a slight nod as Sera turned back toward the terminal. It was a start.


End file.
